An Interesting Morning
by NiennaAngel
Summary: MiguelxKai Kai wakes up with no recollection of the pervious night's events only to find that he is with the first person to offer him love over lust. Finally updated! 4 months later...
1. Love over Lust

Here's that MiguelxKai that I promised to write! Dedicated to Elemental Gypsy for inspiring me to write this pairing and the encouragement to write fan fiction period. Thanx a million! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!

* * *

Kai carefully opened his ruby orbs as he woke with a horrendous headache. He really couldn't remember what he had done most of last night after getting to the night club his teammates had dragged him to. As he slowly became aware of his surroundings the first thing he noticed was that his head was resting on someone's stomach. This fact unnerved him more than a little. He started to sit up only to instantly regret the motion. Cool hands gently pushed him back down so that his head was resting on a pillow. A hand was placed gently over his eyes and a vaguely familiar voice told him to keep them closed because it was very bright in the room. Kai did as he was told and closed his eyes thought he had no idea why he was following orders from someone he had yet to see. He felt the bed shift as whoever his bedmate was climbed out. Slowly the phoenix became more aware of his surroundings and was relieved when he realized that he was at least still wearing his boxers. He focused on what he could hear and soon heard the sound of water running somewhere outside of the room. The bed shifted again and a cold cloth was placed over his forehead and eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache and my stomach is on a rollercoaster. Who are you?"

"Wow. I hadn't realized you were that drunk last night. You didn't seem that out of it even if you did pass out as soon as you got into bed. It's Miguel." Kai moved the cloth off of one eye and cracked it open to see that it was indeed the blonde European leaning over at him looking concerned. Miguel reached over and gently pressed the cloth back onto his face. "Keep that on. It'll help with the headache. I'll go make some coffee and get you some aspirin. Are you up for that?" Kai nodded and felt the bed shift again as Miguel went to do as he said.

Miguel stood in the kitchen of the apartment he share with his teammates waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. His teammates were either still sleeping or out for the day to do whatever they had to do. He knew that Mathilda was out shopping with several of the other female members of the BBA. Aaron was sound asleep in his room and probably wouldn't surface until that afternoon. Claude was probably still at Tala's hotel room. Miguel shook his head at that thought. Claude wasn't the kind of guy to have a one night stand. All Miguel could do was hope that his friend didn't end up hurt by his actions. The coffee finished brewing and Miguel filled two mugs with the caffeinated beverage before grabbing two aspiring and heading back to his bedroom. He briefly wondered if Kai thought that the gargoyle had taken advantage of the phoenix in his intoxicated state.

Kai felt the bed shift and the cloth was removed from his eyes. A hand was softly slid behind his neck before it gently raised him into a sitting position. He opened ruby orbs to be met with baby blues that reminded him of the clearest of tropical oceans. "Here. Take these." Miguel held out his hand containing the two aspirin he had brought to help soothe Kai's headache. Kai tossed them into the back of his mouth before accepting the mug of coffee Miguel held out to him. The gargoyle watched him carefully for a moment before he turned his attention to his own mug of coffee. Both young men drank their morning caffeine in silence as Miguel waited for Kai to wake up enough to begin asking questions of him.

"What happened last night? I don't remember much." Kai ventured quietly not liking the fact that he had to inquire about his own actions. He had experienced enough memory loss for one lifetime and really didn't feel like repeating it.

"You got wasted as you tried to go shot for shot with Johnny and ended up hitting on me quite shamelessly. You were starting to get tired so I offered to bring you home with me since Claude had already left with Tala to go back to his hotel room. I got you home, you got sick and then you passed out on my bed. I hope you don't mind that I stripped you down to your boxers. I thought it might be a bit uncomfortable to sleep in your clothes."

"So we did do anything X-rated, right?"

Miguel chuckled softly before answering. "We didn't get past kissing, not that I would have minded if we did. In case you haven't noticed you're incredibly attractive."

Kai turned one of his infamous death glares on Miguel. "There are plenty of people after my body. I really don't need one more to add to the list."

"You make it sound like I only like you for your body." Miguel smirked when Kai adopted a 'well no duh' expression. "I don't go after someone unless I'm attracted to them beyond their physical appearance. I don't have one night stands and I'm certainly not starting with you. If you would like a relationship I'm more than happy to oblige, but otherwise I'm not interested."

"I do believe you are the only person on the face of the planet who thinks like that." Kai's statement got a chuckle out of Miguel. Seeing the blonde smile had an unwanted affect on the phoenix when he felt his heart do a back flip.

"Three-quarters of my team thinks like that. Aaron isn't as particular about his relationships, but both Claude and Mathilda are. I was admittedly surprised when Claude went to Tala's hotel room. It's not like him and he wasn't exactly drunk. I hope he knows what he's doing." The last sentence was more to himself, but Kai decided to respond anyway.

"Tala's fascinated by Claude. I don't think you have to worry about him. If Claude tells Tala that he wants a relationship over casual sex Tala will probably respect that."

"What about you? Are you willing to try a relationship over casual sex?"

"For you I am." Miguel took the coffee cup Kai was still holding and placed it on the bedside table before capturing his phoenix's lips in a loving kiss. Miguel smiled to himself as Kai's lips moved in sync with his own. Kai pulled away from the kiss to ask Miguel a question that was for some reason troubling him. "You really want to be with me?"

"Of course. I told you that I only go after people I'm attracted to physically and emotionally. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before." Kai leaned in for another kiss as Miguel gently pushed him back into the comfortable bed.

* * *

There you go. My MiguelxKai oneshot. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.

Miguel: You stopped.

Me: You expected me to continue?

Kai: It would have been nice.

Me: Too bad. Maybe some other time. XD


	2. A Late Night

Okay, I know that I said this would be a oneshot but Queenofgoths was nice enough to request a second chapter so here it is. This takes place a couple of months after chapter one.there is a strong possibility of this being continued further if people ask for it.

* * *

Miguel walked into his hotel room and tossed his room key onto the dresser in the spacious hotel room he shared with his lover. One look around the room said that Kai was somewhere else. The gargoyle was hardly surprised since the phoenix had a habit of going for late night walks without telling him. What Miguel never mentioned was how worried he was every single time the blue haired enigma disappeared. His imagination tended to run away with him and forced him to imagine all the horrible things that could happen. Sighing he ran a hand through his blond locks before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Kai would return late and slip into the bed like always and like always Miguel would pretend to just wake up and greet him with kiss if not more depending on how worried he had been over Kai's health. Tonight would be no different. Miguel had discovered that he only slept well when he had his arms wrapped firmly around his phoenix's slim waist. He crawled into bed before checking the clock and deciding that it wouldn't hurt to stay up for another hour or so before trying to go to sleep.

He stirred at the sound of the TV being turned off and sat up. "Go back to sleep love. It's just me." Miguel didn't even consider going to back to sleep when he'd been awake the entire time. There was something that Kai didn't want him to know. It was always rather obvious when the phoenix was hiding from Miguel. He had a habit of sticking to the shadows of their room, be it hotel or bedroom in their homes, to avoid being questioned. The tactic no longer worked and he had even given it up for the most part, but tonight he was sitting in the corner where Miguel could barely make out his form let alone any detail. With a sigh the gargoyle reached and turned on the bedside lamp. He was out of bed and kneeling in front of Kai in an instant once his brain registered the large bruise and small cut along the phoenix's jaw line.

"What the hell happened Kai? Did you get in a fight? Did someone attack you? Are you alright? Do you need a doctor? No, no doctors. Maybe I should run and get Spencer. He's practically a doctor after all." Kai placed his hand firmly over Miguel's mouth to stop the stream of questions and musings. Miguel looked up at him with baby blues so worried that Kai's heart broke on the spot. He moved to sit with his lover on the floor and pulled him close.

"I'm okay Miguel. You don't have to worry about me. Some moron thought he'd try and rob me. It was easy enough to deal with. I don't need any medical attention so don't bother waking Spencer or anyone else up. It's just a bruise." Kai buried his face in Miguel's neck once he'd finished talking. Miguel sighed and held his partner closer.

"You have no idea how much I worry about you" he whispered so softly Kai barely caught it, but he did and felt horrible about making the loving blond worry about something as insignificant, or at least to him, as his health.

Kai pulled away and smiled at his gargoyle. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then we'll go to bed okay?" Miguel nodded and helped Kai to his feet.

While Kai was in the shower Miguel grabbed his key card and left to get Spencer. He knocked on the door to the taller blonde's room and waited impatiently for him. The door opened revealing a sleepy Spencer wearing only sweatpants. "Something wrong?"

"Kai was attacked coming back from wherever he was. He's got a really bad bruise and a cut on his jaw. He said it was nothing, but I was hoping you'd come look at him anyway." Miguel sent his best puppy dog eyes on the green-eyed Russian.

"Put away the puppy dog eyes Miguel. I'll come take a look at Kai if only to lecture him about being stupid enough to get punched by some thug." Miguel led the way back to his and Kai's room and quickly opened it.

"Hey, where'd you…" Kai didn't finish his question when he saw Spencer walk in behind Miguel. "I told you not to bother him Miguel. It's just a bruise." Miguel walked over and sat behind the phoenix and kissed his shoulder gently as he hugged him.

"Just let him take a look so that _I_ feel better about it ok?" Kai nodded relenting to his lover's gentle plea as he remembered the heartbreaking look in them when he had come back. Spencer motioned for him to go into the bathroom where the light was better and so that he would have easy access to the first aid kit the hotel had in every room.

"You really have him worried you know. He used to come ask us if we'd seen you every time you would disappear. I think he's worried you're not going to come back one of these times." Spencer spoke in Russian so that Miguel couldn't understand the conversation if he managed to overhear.

"He never said anything to me about it. He just smiles and kisses me before we go to sleep. Then in the morning he never mentions it. Though, come to think of it, I don't think he's ever truly asleep when I come back." Kai's eyes got a distant look to them as he thought over all the nights he'd come home late and crawled into bed only to have his lover turn over and greet him with a kiss.

Spencer cleaned out the cut on Kai's chin before questioning the phoenix further. "Does he wake up if you leave the bed after you've initially come home or haven't gone out that night or is it only when you've been out wandering late at night?"

"Only when I've been out late. Otherwise he sleeps soundly. Do you think he's just faking it so that I won't know how worried he is?"

"It's a definite possibility. You have to talk to him about it though. If you're going to make your relationship work with him then you have to be willing to talk these things out. Make sure to tell him that whenever he's worried or something's bothering him to talk to you about it or else he'll just continue to bottle things up and that's not healthy for either of you or your relationship." Spencer squeezed his friend's shoulder gently. "I know that you love him and I know that you're having trouble really figuring out how to be in a relationship with him, but you're just going to have to talk through everything as it comes up." Kai nodded and followed Spencer out of the bathroom.

"So everything's alright? It's nothing serious" Miguel questioned the taller of the two Russians in front of him.

"He's fine. He just has to be more wary of his surroundings when he's out late like this. Get some sleep, both of you."

The young couple nodded their acknowledgment of his orders before he left them alone. Kai joined Miguel on the bed and curled up against his chest. Miguel's strong arms wrapped around him securely as warm gentle lips were pressed against the phoenix's own. Kai kissed back briefly before pulling away slightly. "I'm sorry for making you worry Miguel. I didn't realize that I was doing it. I thought you didn't care if I went out."

"Of course I care! Kai, I love you and want you to stay with me. What if you were badly hurt or even killed on one of your walks? It could happen. There're a lot of people out there that don't give a damn if they hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Miguel tightened his grip around his lover hoping to stress how much he cared and loved his partner.

"I love you too Miguel. I'll try and keep my walks to a minimum from now on. I don't want you to have to worry like that. If you do get worried like that tell me please. I can be a little dense about those kinds of things." Miguel nodded before smiling and kissing him gently. "Let's go to bed love. Otherwise we'll have to deal with an annoyed Dr. Spencer and that's not fun." Miguel chuckled softly but nodded his agreement to go to sleep. With his arms firmly wrapped around Kai's waist and feeling the phoenix's skin against his own Miguel was able to drift off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

And there is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me if you're enjoying this story or if I should just give it up. 


	3. Reunited Lovers

Chapter 3 of my MiguelxKai series. Enjoy!

* * *

Kai walked through the hallways of Tyson's dojo feeling incredibly lonely and depressed. His lover had gone home to Spain to train his team for the new tournament while Kai had returned to Japan to get the BladeBreakers back into shape. Now, however, the only thing he wanted was to crawl into his lover's warm embrace and stay there for the rest of eternity. He walked out into the backyard to find his team lazing about and not doing the training routine he had assigned. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

They all looked over at him and looked guilty. Kenny was the first to speak up, "Well you see Kai, Mr. Dickenson called and said that one of the other teams was planning on coming for a visit and they should be here any minute so we decided to put off training until they get here and then maybe we could train with them or train after they back to the hotel or…"

"Does he always ramble like that?" Kai turned to see who had interrupted Kenny's run-on sentence and came face to face with a dual personality eagle.

"Only when he's nervous. What are you doing here Claude?" Kai demanded.

"Wish I knew. Miguel dragged us halfway across the world and he won't tell us why. I doubt he wanted us to train with you." The rest of the Battalion came around the corner. "Hey, Miguel, why'd you drag us over to Japan?"

"Personal reasons Claude. Very personal reasons" Miguel replied as he walked up to greet Kai. "How about you and I leave our teams to fend for themselves and we spend some quality time together." A slight blush crept onto Kai's cheeks at the thought of what his boyfriend was suggesting, but nodded anyway pointing towards the inside of the dojo. Miguel took his hand and tugged him into a strong hug. "What's wrong love?" Kai wound his arms around Miguel's shoulders and buried his face in the blonde's neck.

"Hard to believe you're actually here. I didn't think that I'd get to see you before the tournament." Miguel kissed Kai's neck gently and tightened his grip.

"Why don't you and I go down to your room and then spend the remainder of the day in bed just relaxing with one another. I hate seeing you like this. If I'd known I would have dragged them out here sooner. I'd rather train with your team than be away from you. God, Kai, you're the love of my life for crying out loud. You have to talk to me or I'll never know that you're hurting. I love you." Miguel kept his voice soft making sure that Kai was the only one who could hear him.

"I love you too Miguel. Let's go back to my room like you suggested. I just want to be with you for a little while." Kai pulled away from Miguel and took his hand to guide him back towards the phoenix's bedroom.

They emerged from Kai's bedroom several hours later looking relaxed and happy. They were also dressed up in some of their nicest clothes. "Where are you two going?" The phoenix and gargoyle looked over at where their two teams along with Tyson's grandpa and Mr. Dickenson.

"We're going out to dinner" Miguel replied.

"Can we come to? We were waiting for you two to get dinner" Tyson complained. "You have no idea how hungry we are!"

"You're not coming" Kai stated firmly.

"Why not?" Daichi demanded.

"It's called a date Daichi. I don't take annoying brats on my dates with my boyfriend. You aren't coming so deal with it" Kai ground out.

"That's enough out of you lot. Come on Kai. Let's just go to dinner before we lose our reservations." Miguel looped his arm loosely around Kai's waist and tugged him in the direction of the front door. They took Kai's Lexus to the small Italian restaurant they were dining at.

After dinner they climbed back into Kai's car and started home. Halfway there though Kai took a quick, illegal U-turn. "Kai, what the hell?"

"Sorry love. I changed my mind about going back to the moron brigade. I'd rather go down to the beach and take a swim." Kai looked over at Miguel and smiled. Miguel laughed and smiled back.

"It sounds like a good plan to me. The more alone time I have with you the better. A late night swim in the ocean sounds really good." He winked at his lover and laughed again.

At the beach Kai led Miguel to a secluded spot where they could be alone. Both teens stripped to their boxers before sinking into the cool water. Miguel pulled Kai into his arms and held him close. The water was waist deep and the pair stood in each other's arms contentedly. Kai rested his head on his gargoyle's should gently nuzzling his neck. "I can't believe you brought your team all the way to Japan so that you could be with me. It doesn't make sense" Kai whispered.

Miguel's finger's slipped underneath Kai's chin and lifted his head to look into the phoenix's ruby eyes. "Of course it makes sense. I'm in love with you. Why wouldn't I want to be with you? It kills me to be away from you. We were apart for a month and I felt like my heart was going to be ripped from my chest. As soon as I had you back in my arms I was okay again. I can't be without you Kai. I thought you knew that." Kai rested his forehead against Miguel's. The blond bit his lip before asking his next question. "Do you love me Kai?"

Kai's head snapped up and he stared at his lover in shock. "Of course I love you! I love you so much it hurts. I just don't understand how you can love me. I'm nothing special. There's no reason for you to love me as much as you do." Kai's voice was loud at first when he protested Miguel's questioning, but got softer the more he talked.

Miguel pulled him as close as he possibly could. "I love you Kai. You are the most special person I have ever met. I can't get enough of you. Please don't doubt that and please never think that you don't deserve my love. You deserve all the love I can give you and more."

* * *

Please review! I hope you enjoyed this little piece of fluff.For some reason I keep making Kai all sad and vulnerable.Then again, as Elemental Gypsy pointed out in "Wildcat" Kai doesn't know that much about emotions.


	4. I Love You

This is a short, little fluffy chapter. I hope you all thoroughly enjoy it!

* * *

Kai settled himself on the steps behind the dojo between Miguel's legs. He leaned back against the gargoyle's chest as they watched their teams practice together. Currently Claude and Max were blading against each other in a close match. The Battalion had been in Japan for a week and Kai couldn't have been much happier. Their teams were thrilled as well because they were finally getting a break from the excessive training their respective captains had been putting them through. Kai and Miguel had shortened training and made it much less intense. They were more interested in spending time together than anything else. Kai sighed in contentment as Miguel began to rub his shoulders and upper back. The tension that had developed during his discussion with Mr. Dickenson was beginning to disappear under his lover's treatment. "What did Mr. Dickenson want?"

Kai tilted his head back to look up into those mini-oceans Miguel claimed as eyes. "He wanted to make sure I understood the possible repercussions if the public and press find out we're together. He was just looking out for me, but it caused more stress than anything. The public isn't going to find out because the press isn't going to find out. I don't want to have to deal with the world knowing anything about my private life."

Miguel lowered his head and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Kai had gotten better about showing affection in front of their teams. The first few days that the gargoyle was around the phoenix would shy away whenever the former tried to get close or show his affection. Now, while he was still reluctant to show his true affection for the blond, he didn't push away his lover's advances. "We'll be careful Kai, but if they do find out we'll just lock ourselves into one of your mansions for a few months. They'll give up eventually" Miguel whispered. Kai smiled up at him before returning his attention to Max and Claude's battle. "Have you spoken to Tala recently?"

"I spoke to him yesterday while you were out with your team. Why do you ask?"

"Claude hasn't heard from him recently and it's taking a toll. He's worried that Tala is distancing himself because he doesn't really love Claude. I told him that Tala was probably just busy, but I wanted reassurance from someone who had actually spoken to Tala."

Kai ran his fingers up and down Miguel's thigh as he thought about his most recent conversation with the ice wolf. "Tala's scared. He's afraid that he's hurting Claude more than anything else. He knows that Claude can live without his medication if Tala isn't around and that he hates taking his meds. Tala hates that Claude is taking the meds he despises just to be with him. It doesn't help that everyone who came out of the abbey has inferiority complexes. Tala doesn't believe that he deserves Claude and that Claude deserves so much better. He probably is distancing himself, but it's because he cares so much. He doesn't want Claude hurting or force him to be on his meds. I think that has something to do with all the meds he was on in the abbey. He knows what it's like to take meds you don't want to for someone else's sake."

Miguel stopped massaging Kai's shoulders and moved one hand into his hair as the other slid down the phoenix's chest. "I'll have to tell Claude that, but can you tell Tala that he needs to talk to Claude about those issues. Claude's heart is breaking." Kai nodded before leaning into Miguel's caress. They watched as Claude's blade flew from the dish and landed at his feet. "I think that's enough for today. My team has the rest of the day off. Claude, I want to talk to you for a minute." He squeezed Kai's shoulder before standing and walking off a little ways with the dual minded eagle.

"You have the rest of the day off as well. You're all doing much better in practice anyway." Kai stated as his eyes traveled over his teammates.

Max bounced over and sat next to his captain smiling. "Miguel's good for you Kai. You're so happy it's making you be nice to the rest of us." Kai smiled at the young blond who had become something of a little brother to the phoenix. "Kai, can I ask you a favor?" Kai nodded his assent. "Can I borrow your cell phone to call Spencer? I'm almost over my limit for the month on my cell and I know you don't use all of your minutes. It would only be for an hour or two." Max's best puppy dog eyes were in full effect in hopes of getting his request.

"Put away the puppy dog eyes Max. You don't need them. You can use my cell phone to call Spencer. I have roll over minutes so there's plenty of minutes left on my plan for the month. It's sitting on the dresser in my room." Max hugged his captain before dashing off to get the precious communication device. Kai shook his head and looked over to where his lover was standing. Miguel and Claude were talking softly to one another in what Kai was guessing was Spanish. His attempts to read his lover's lips proved futile as few of the words registered in his brain. Claude eventually nodded and left as he pulled out his cell phone. Miguel walked back to Kai as the phoenix stood to greet him.

Miguel's strong arms circled Kai's thin waist and pulled him close. "Te amo."

Kai leaned back and looked up at Miguel. "What does that mean?"

Miguel chuckled before placing a gentle kiss on Kai's lips. "You're cute when you're confused. It means 'I love you.'"

Kai blushed slightly at the translation. Miguel told him all the time that he loved his phoenix, but he always said it in English and rather casually. "я люблю Вас также."

"Come again?" Miguel replied.

"I love you too, in Russian." The Spanish gargoyle smiled and pulled his Russian phoenix in for a deep kiss and tight embrace that Kai eagerly responded to.

* * *

There you go! Cute fluff. For some reason I was inspired to start having characters say "I love you" in their native tongues. Unfortunately the only language I speak fluently is English and I haven't learned/forgotten how to in Italian and Spanish respectively so I used an online translator. I hope that it is correct. If not, let me know and I'll fix it. Thank you for reading and a review would be very much appreciated! 


	5. Come Kai

I apologize ahead of time for how short this thing is! It's just over a 1000 words, but it's got a lot to it! Please read and review!

* * *

Miguel paced back and forth in the bedroom he shared with Kai. Kai had once again disappeared in the middle of the night without telling the gargoyle where he was going or when he would be back. Sighing in worry Miguel walked out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. He dug around in one of the cabinets looking for a mug to make himself a cup of steaming hot tea. He found the proper type of mug and then went to fill the kettle with water before placing it on the stove top in order to boil. He stared out the kitchen window as numerous situations ran through his head as to his lover's whereabouts. Miguel sighed and squeezed his eyes shut as a particularly gruesome thought flitted across his brain.

_Come home soon Kai._

The tea kettle started to whistle and Miguel quickly snatched up the kettle so as not to wake anyone else. _Just because I'm up doesn't mean that the rest of the dojo has to be up as well. They don't need to know what goes through my mind when Kai's out this late at night. He's been so good about it too. He hasn't done this since that night I woke Spencer to look at him. I don't know what I'll if he's not home by morning. Maybe I should go look for him. Except I don't know where he'd go here in Japan. If we were in Spain or Russia I'd know exactly where to look, but we're in Japan. You're starting to scare me. What if something horrible has happened to you? What if you're lying in some alleyway dying and there's no one around to help you? What if you've gotten yourself into trouble? What if you're not coming back?_

_Come back to me Kai._

Miguel shook his head to clear the depressing thoughts in the hope that he could focus on something other than hypothetical questions about his phoenix. Kai could take care of himself and Miguel was aware of the fact. Somehow that knowledge was doing nothing to comfort the stressed gargoyle. He stared at the cup of tea that he wasn't drinking. He sighed and dumped it out into the sink. Miguel wandered out onto the dojo's front porch and sat on the steps. He stared out at the front walk hoping to spot his phoenix walking up to the front steps. His mind began to drift back into those troublesome thoughts that always plagued his mind when Kai would disappear. As he stared out into the depths of the night images of Kai broken and bloody flooded his mind and his ocean eyes began to fill with tears. Miguel knew that it was unlikely that those images were true, but it didn't stop his heart from breaking at the idea of it.

_Come home safe Kai._

Miguel stood and started pacing back and forth across the front porch in an attempt to make his thoughts focus on the movement instead of the ideas and pictures his imagination was producing. It didn't work and he knew that it wouldn't, but at least he was doing something other than just sitting on the steps waiting. He had already attempted to read, work on his blade, even training had failed to get his mind off his lover's absence. _Where are you? Why aren't you here with me? Why do you have to leave me alone like this? Why do you not want me to be by my side? Why am I not enough to keep you at home?_

_Come settle my mind Kai._

Miguel's head snapped up when he heard footsteps coming up the drive. He bolted from the porch and rushed to his lover's side. Kai looked at him slightly confused as Miguel snatched him up into a tight hug. Kai's arms wound around Miguel's neck and the gargoyle's grip tightened around the phoenix's waist. Kai buried his face in Miguel's neck and sighed against the cool skin. Miguel pulled back and ran his fingers through Kai's two toned tresses. _Thank God you're okay Kai. You're back where you belong; in my arms. I should ask you where you've been and what you've been doing, but I can't bring myself to. I don't want to risk running you off again. I don't want you to leave again._

_Come stay with me Kai._

Miguel pressed his lips gently to Kai's and smiled at him. Kai smiled back, but was still clearly confused about why Miguel had come running up to him. He opened his mouth to ask a question but his loving, doting gargoyle placed a finger over the phoenix's lips and shook his head. Kai closed his mouth and nodded his understanding that Miguel wanted them to stay quiet. Miguel kissed Kai's lips gently before taking his hand and leading him into the dark dojo and back to their room. _I'm so glad that you're home Kai. I just need to hold you for the rest of the night. I hope that you won't mind that we stay quiet tonight. I hope that you'll wait to ask your questions in the morning. I know that you have questions, but I have to hold you close as we sleep right now. I can't spoil this moment with speech._

_Come lie with me Kai._

Miguel cuddled Kai close as his lover looked up at him still clearly confused about the no talking rule. Miguel smiled softly at him and Kai rested his head on Miguel's shoulder snuggling closer. The gargoyle's fingers began to massage the phoenix's lower back and neck. Kai purred happily as he snuggled as close as physically possible to his lover. _Don't worry Kai. I'll never leave you. I'll explain my behavior in the morning after I've had you to myself for a few hours. Do you know how much I worry about you? Do you know how much I love you? Do you know how much I need you?_

_Come let me love you Kai.

* * *

_

And there it is. Was that depressing? I'm not sure. Oh well, maybe the next chapter will be Kai's view on his evening and his thoughts on Miguel. I emphasize the "maybe" in that statement. It depends on my inspiration. Anyway... Please review! 


	6. Wait Miguel

Here we go, chapter six. This lovely little blurb is Kai's point of view on the chapter "Come." Because of this the ending is somewhat similar, but still different. Does that make sense? If it doesn't read (and hopefully review) and find out that way. I believe that it's good, but it could just be me. Please review and enjoy! Big thanks to Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Elemental Gypsy, kailover2006, and Nezrin for reviewing chapter 5!

* * *

Kai walked through the streets as he let his mind wander where it would. He had wandering the deserted roads for about two hours already. He knew that his loving gargoyle would be up worrying about him, but he couldn't bring himself to go home just yet. He had too much to think about by himself to go back. He wasn't sure what to do about anything in his life anymore. Before Miguel had come into his life he had known exactly what his next move was and where he was going. Now that he had the gargoyle around he never knew what was going to happen next. He didn't like the unpredictability his life had taken on and was wishing it would go back to the way it was even if he didn't want to let go of Miguel.

_Wait for me to get my life back on track Miguel._

_What do I do? I can't live without him, but I don't know have control anymore. He loves me. I know that much, but I don't know if I love him. I say I do, but do I really? Am I even capable of loving him like he loves me? Does he need me to love him like that? Do _I _need to love him to be happy? What do I have so many questions about this? Why can't I just be happy with the turn my life has taken? Why do I need to be in control? Why is it necessary for me to always have the answer? I know that I'll never have all the answers to my questions, but I feel like I need them._ Kai stopped walking briefly and regarded a store window display filled with diamond engagement rings. He frowned as he considered a new question. _Why would that display catch my eye? Do I want that kind of committed relationship with Miguel?_

_Wait for me to get my answers Miguel._

Kai started walking again. He changed his direction to go to the park that he and Miguel had been frequenting since the Battalion had come to Japan. He walked over to the large willow tree that he had always loved to sit under. It kept him hidden from the rest of the world. He sighed as he sat down with his back up against the tree. Miguel worried about him. He knew that the gargoyle always worried about him, but Kai couldn't stay by his side and think seriously about his questions at the same time. Miguel had the ability to make everything bad and troublesome in his life just disappear. The phoenix had been told that it was a sign of true love, but he didn't believe it. He couldn't believe that being unable to concentrate on solving his problems was a good thing. He felt that if what he had with Miguel was true love then the gargoyle would be able to help him through his problems, not make him forget them until he was once again alone, for he would always be alone eventually. Miguel could not be with him at all times.

_Wait until I can survive alone Miguel._

Kai stood from beneath his willow tree and started walking again. He let his feet take him where they would. He was too lost in thought to care where he ended up. His eyes glazed over and he didn't really see what was in front of him, but that didn't run into anything or anyone. His other senses took over for him to the point that it didn't matter that he wasn't seeing the road in front of him. He sighed as he stopped on the bridge overlooking the river. _What do I do? How can I be by his side like he wants me to when I don't know what's going on with me? I don't know how I feel or how I want to feel. There are only a few things that I do know when it comes to Miguel. I know that I sleep well when he's beside me. I know that he makes me relax even when I've been stressed out all day. I know that I fear losing him. I know that I hurt when he's not around. I know that he hates not having me around either. Yet, I leave him alone all the time. I wish I could stay around for him all the time, but I just can't. I have to leave sometimes. It's not something that I can control._

_Wait for me to come home to you Miguel._

Kai looked around and realized that he had arrived back at the dojo without realizing it. Miguel was on the porch pacing clearly worried. It didn't take Miguel long to realize Kai was home and rushed over to the phoenix and pull him into a tight hug. Kai was incredibly confused by the action, but returned the hug as he snaked his arms loosely around his gargoyle's neck. _What's wrong Miguel? Why were you out here and not in bed?_ He questions started to fade away as he buried his face in the blonde's neck and sighed contentedly. Miguel pulled back and ran his fingers through Kai's wind blown hair. _How do you do this Miguel? How do you stay up all night pacing in front of the dojo worrying about me? How do you make me relax just by holding me? How can you just long to hold me like this? What did I ever do to deserve you? How can I possibly ever have a right to call you mine? Why?_

_Wait for me to come around to you Miguel._

Kai let his eyes slide shut as Miguel pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. When he pulled back he smiled at the phoenix who gave a small smile back. His worries were beginning to ease even if the questions remained. _Why come rushing to me? Why not just let me come to you?_ He opened his mouth to voice his questions when Miguel placed a gentle finger against Kai's lips. The phoenix was familiar with the gesture. There were times when Miguel simply didn't want to talk and Kai was fine with that. He would ask his questions in the early morning light when they were both still a little sleepy and before they got out of bed. When Miguel led him into the dojo and back to their room he wasn't surprised. _Why are you with me Miguel? You're too perfect to be with someone like me._

_Wait for me to be ready to commit Miguel._

Kai sighed as he snuggled closer to Miguel. _Why won't you let me talk to you Miguel? Why are you making me stay silent? Why aren't you questioning me about where I've been, what I've been doing and if I'm okay? Why are you so quiet?_ It wasn't until Miguel started to massage Kai's lower back that all of the questions disappeared from his mind. He snuggled as close as he could physically could as he purred softly in response to the methodically relaxing movements.

_Wait for me Miguel.

* * *

There you go. I hope you liked it! Let me know!_

Kai: I am not a sap.

I didn't say you were. You're just very very confused.


	7. Questions

-apologizes profusely for lack of updating- I am so sorry that it's taken so long to update this or anything else. I really just haven't had the brain power/creativity necessary to update. I hope you enjoy this 900 word update. It's the best I can do until I go on holiday/vacation Thursday. Please read and review!

Warning: Insane amounts of OOCness

Dedicated to Elemental Gypsy who said she just needed to read one of my fics. I hope this is suitable!

* * *

Miguel pulled Kai down into his lap to stop him from walking away from the conversation they both knew they had to have. Kai sighed as he resigned to his lover's wishes. He squirmed out of Miguel's lap and sat next to him so that he at least wouldn't be trapped should things turn ugly. "You promised to stop going on those walks, Kai." 

"I know, but I can't help it. I can't think when I'm around you. I just can't concentrate on what's wrong when you make everything feel so right." He looked away from those hurt baby blues not sure what to else to say.

"Kai, you can't talk to me about anything. I thought you understood that." Miguel desperately tried to get Kai's ruby orbs back on him, but the phoenix was being incredibly stubborn. "Kai, if you can't come to me to discuss your problems then I'm only left with one conclusion; that you don't trust me. You have to talk to me, Kai. I can't read your mind."

Kai stood and wandered over to their bedroom window with a soft sigh. "I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone else in my life, but things don't seem so bad when I'm with you and I forget that I even have a problem. When I'm with you it's like everything's okay even though it's not. I'm glad that I have it, but sometimes I need to be by myself to think through some of the things that aren't going as well in my life as my relationship with you. I know that you would help me through anything I came to you with, but sometimes I need to figure it out myself. I've always been independent because I have to be. It's still weird to me having someone to turn to when things get bad." Kai stopped surprised at how much he had just said. It wasn't like him to ramble like that.

Miguel stood and walked over to his phoenix. "I know that you need your alone time. I completely understand that, but I am here for you. Even if you need to be alone you don't need to go wandering around the city at midnight. It's dangerous. If you really need to walk around can't you stick to the dojo yard? At least then I won't have to worry about your safety. You worry me so much when you disappear without a word or a note telling me you'll be okay." Kai lifted his face to look into hurt and worried ocean eyes and sighed letting the gargoyle embrace him tightly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. I can take care of myself. I take long walks because I need a long time to clear my head and there are fewer people out at midnight. I'll try to stay close next time." Miguel kissed the top of Kai's head softly as they stood holding each other.

Kai understood that Miguel worried about him. He had stopped questioning that fact months before, but when his mind wouldn't leave him alone he needed to walk. It had always been his way to work out what was wrong and Miguel should have understood that. Sighing he pulled away and walked over to sit on the bed. "Kai?"

"Why were you out on the porch last night when I came home?"

"I was worried and couldn't sleep so I waited for you where I'd be able to see you when you first got home."

"Why did you run to me? You could have just let me come to you."

"I had to make sure you were alright. I had to hold you."

"How can you even do that? How can you worry about me so much that you can't sleep? How can you be this devoted to me? How can you love me so much when I can't even say for sure that I love you as much as you love me? Why are you with me?"

Miguel blinked confused by all of his lover's questions. "I don't sleep because I worry. I worry because I love you. I'm devoted because I love you. I'm with you because I love you. I love you this much because of who you are. Why are you asking all these questions?"

"This is what I had to think about last night. I have all these questions and no answers. Your answers don't make sense to me! Miguel I don't know what's going on in my life anymore! You've turned my world upside down, inside out and taken away all control!"

Miguel stared in shock at Kai's outburst but quickly recovered. He walked over and pulled the phoenix in close. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to do that. I never meant to make you feel like you don't have control over you life. I just want to be with you."

Kai sank into Miguel's arms as that calm feeling began to wash over him. "It doesn't matter" he whispered. "When I'm with you it doesn't matter. Nothing matters as long as you're by my side." Miguel pressed their lips together softly letting Kai decide when, if at all, to deepen it and take things further. Kai pulled back and snuggled closely to Miguel's chest. He really just wanted to be held for awhile.

* * *

I hope you don't mind the OOCness. I'm so out of whach that I don't think I could write a charcter in character if my life depended on it. Oh well. Please review! 


End file.
